howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Callsign Castle/Various sizes
'Forewarning: Kishimoto's drawings are generally inconsistent and not to scale. All pixel scaling or angsizing are purely supplementary evidence.' Juubi Size Juu5.png Juu3.png Juu4.png Juu2.png Juu1.png Using scaling from Madara standing atop of the Juubi's head in most instances, I could find the size of the Juubi's head, and thus the rest of the body. Kishimoto apparently never draws things to scale, however most of the measurements were around the same range of each other. The head sizes found were 39.14 meters long, 28.80 meters, 45.33 meters, and 27.02 meters, with the average drawn size being 35 meters. The head was measured from the top of the horn to the top of where the throat seems to start. Using that scaling on the image where Juubi is standing up and substituting the new average number for the numbers present, the Juubi is 218.9 meters tall. Non-scaled views of the Juubi 19.jpg 20.jpg 13.jpg 17.jpg 12.jpg 11.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 8.jpg You can still see people as slightly more than little specs when in the same panel as the Juubi. You can see that even from a far away distance, you can vaguely make out Madara and Obito standing on its head, and the ninja standing in front of it. You can compare the size of an average ninja to its tail, while you also see Choji using his expansion jutsu for a size comparison. You can also see that the Juubi is not close to being taller than the depth of the crater that it is in. Madara's Susanoo Size Meteorsus.jpg Susan2.png Susan.png Susan3.png Susanwank.png It should be noted that the 5 kage fight was the only fight in the manga where Madara used his full-body Perfect Susanoo. Incom2.png Incom1.png Treeteor.jpg Treeteor2.jpg We can see the fist of his incomplete body is bigger than Mei. Its feet are bigger than its fists, so we can see by this simple comparison that the trees they are standing on are pretty big. Using this knowledge, we can see the trees in the scan where Madara is almost done forming his susanoo next to the remains of the meteors on the left and Onoki's Jinton in the middle. In a few scans, Madara is shown standing above these trees and his incomplete susanoo clones, with a sizable portion of the meteors on the right side and Onoki's jutsu. The combination of these scans show the size of the trees in comparison to Madara's various stages of the susanoo, and the meteor (which seems to be about shoulder level or a little less compared to the PS). His PS seems to rival some of the smaller mountains in size, but is completely dwarfed by the mountains he actually cut. However, there are big inconsistencies with the trees, such as the fists of the incomplete susanoo being bigger than actual people, yet being able to stand on top of the trees, yet people are shown standing across the diameter of the trees with little room to spare. Using pixel scaling I've found that most heights of the complete susanoo were around 253, 243 and 211 meteors, but some instances of the drawing gave me 430.5 and 310 meters in the more upward angle shots. Meteor +Mountain Size We can make some estimations on the mountain sizes through many events, primarily the Madara vs Hashirama fight. Hash2.png Dewank3.png Hash1.png Dewank2.png Dewank1.png Hashirama's wood golem was comparable to Kurama's body not including tail length, and using scaling from Hashirama standing on the golem's head, I found the length of the head to be over 18 meters. Using this to scale his shinsuu senju, I found the entire length of the sitting monk to the top of its hands to be 1003m or just over a kilometer tall. This summon is already dwarfing mountains that reach its knee height while it is sitting down, and a mountain that appears larger on the left seems to reach its shoulders. Then it stands up which adds another 682 meters to its height, almost making it 2km tall, and it dwarfs every mountain in the panel. This dwarfs both Madara's PS and his meteors by a massive amount. Hashirama's buddha was also able to pick up 100% Kurama with one hand. Estimating the God Tree Its current estimate is at about 600km above sea level, and I've seen old estimates put it at 2000km. For the life of me I can't see how. Here are photos from the ISS which orbits Earth at 385km. The god tree is supposedly almost twice that distance. 100km is the internationally accepted distance where Earth's atmosphere ends and space begins. iss056e097560-640x360.jpg International_Space_Station_after_undocking_of_STS-132.jpg article-2357946-1AB5085B000005DC-121_966x648.jpg 600km is the equivalent of 372 miles, which is more than double the width of the state of Florida. florida.jpg foolishness.gif Problems with the current calc S00perjutsu_(1).jpg S00perjutsu_(2).jpg S00perjutsu_(5).jpg S00perjutsu_(7).jpg The size. Even the smallest pixel (1) is 1.29 kilometers. I've included many scans such as Naruto standing on top of the petals of the tree throwing a rasenshuriken (with the sides of the petals visible in-scan), and various scenes of the mini-roots that are attached to the roots. When Madara used his Divine Deep Forest Emergence jutsu, the roots were shown in Suna and Konoha, and the trees are small when compared to the buildings, and hokage faces which Kepekley23 found to be 200m long. The size of the trees speak for themselves when you compare them to the size of the people hanging off of them. 'Non-Calculated scans to look at' Hashilook.png RS3.png RS2.png Naruontree2.jpg By1.png By2.png Stump1.png Stump2.png Stump3.png Hashirama looking from the ground and seeing the top of the god tree wouldn't be possible at 600km. Naruto standing on a petal with both sides visible as well as other petals being visible in the same shot wouldn't be possible unless Naruto was hundreds of meters tall himself. He would literally be in space and subject to the effects of space. Hinata needed her byakugan to see at a distance of 10 kilometers, where Kakashi's sharingan failed. You can also see in the background of Naruto and Sasuke's final fight that the stump of the tree is a sizable height above the mountains. 'Calculated scans (Rock Scaling Method)' Hiruzenrock.png Using the scan where Hiruzen fought GuruGuru, we can scale his size to the rocks he's standing on that are present all over the battlefield, and use that to scale the mini-roots. I found that a decent-sized rock was 14 meters in width. Using rocks directly next to the mini-roots, I scaled multiple roots from multiple pages and found their widths to be 10.53 meters, 12.64 meters, 13.64meters, 17.2 meters, 14 meters, 19.47 meters, 23.7 meters, 51.7 meters, and 49.9 meters. Of course the roots get thicker as you get closer to the stump, so the mini-roots will get much larger toward the center of the tree. Using the scan where Guy fought Madara on the Chapter 669 end page, I scaled the thickness of the near mid-front of one of the main roots to be 189 meters. We know its the mid-front because in Guy's fight with Madara, his "Night Guy" technique took Madara for a tripuntil they crashed into the base of the tree, where Naruto would eventually slice it in half. I also used the scan where Sasuke cut down the beginning of a root with his incomplete susanoo. We know its in the beginning because the scan prior to him cutting it down shows the root in its own panel growing, and the chapter previous to that was when the god tree started growing. Treating the cut root as a perfect circular cross-section, I scaled and used the size of Sasuke's incomplete susanoo to find a chord of the cross section, which would lead me to find the radius, then diameter. The length of the chord was 147.2 meters and the height of the arc was 42.79 meters, making the radius 84.69 meters and the diameter 169.38 meters. 'Scaling the God Tree' 'Sasuke Scaling Images' NaruSas1.jpg NaruSas2.png NAruSas3.png Godtree2.png 'Guy Scaling Images' Guyfight2.jpg Godtree1.png 'Sage Crater Scaling Images' Ms2.png Ms1.png Ms3.png Proof of edo tensei light width: Msproof.jpg 'God Tree Scaling' Godtreefinal.png 'Method 1:' Note: I measured 186 but used 189, and I don't know why, but the difference is minimal so it doesn't really matter. I used the measurement obtained from scaling found in the Guy scenes (189m) instead of using Sasuke's scaling because they're both comparable and people would appreciate the high-end more. Using this measured value of the mid-beginning of the root, I found the width of the trunk of the tree to be 767.5 meters in diameter, and the total length of the god tree to be 6.124 kilometers tall. Also the height of the god tree stump (what was left rooted in the ground after Naruto bisected it) was measured to be 1.19km tall. 'Method 2:' I used scaling from the crater that Hagoromo summoned Team 7 and the Bijuu back to from Kaguya's dimension. The way I scaled this was by using the light of the edo tensei release coming out of the crater. Through using Minato as my scaling model, I was able to find that the width of the beam of light coming out of the crater was as wide as his body (proof attached). It was easy to find the width of the bottom of the crater since we were provided an entire shot of it, outlined with people. The width of the bottom of the crater was 72.2m, and scaling the width of the mouth of the crater using the width of the light of edo tensei being released, I found the width to be 225.54m, making the thick root behind it 300.3 meters in width. Using the latter result, the height of the god tree would be 5.750km, the width of the trunk would be 720.72m, and the height of the stump would be 1.126km. 'Result' God Tree height high-end = 6.124km God Tree height low-end = 5.750km